Studying
by CelestialSonata7
Summary: Katie has a test tomorrow but is having trouble with her homework. Who better to help her than the Big Time Brains of the group? No Slash.


**So, I figured that Katie has had tons of good moments with Kendall obviously, and "Big Time Crush" was a good Katie and James episode, but Katie hasn't really had any good relationship building with Logan. I guess you can kind of consider "Big Time Guru", and "Big Time Sneakers" for Katie and Carlos, but it wasn't really that much. Anyways, that's beside the point, here's a one-shot for Katie and Logan. :)**

**No slash, just friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Uuuuugh I don't get this!" she cried out in frustration, slamming her pencil down on the table.<p>

"Not going so well huh?" her mom asked in that annoying, sweet, mom voice, from the kitchen across the living room.

"This is stupid! No one even uses algebra in the real world!" she complained as she slouched further down into her chair angrily, folding her arms across her chest, and pouting. Her mom walked over past the big yellow swirly slide and to the table in the corner. She went behind her chair and rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"Just keep trying Katie, I'm sure you'll get it. You're a smart girl." She kissed her forehead and walked back to the kitchen.

Katie just rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, before picking up her pencil again and glaring at the papers in front of her.

Apartment 2J was quiet this morning. Kendall was out hanging with his girlfriend Jo, and James and Carlos were down by the pool. Logan was in his and Kendall's room working on the last bit of James' homework, he'd already finished Kendall's and Carlos' homework, now all he had was his own. Mrs. Knight was cleaning the kitchen and Katie was working on her own homework at the table in the corner by the swirly slide.

"It won't get any easier by glaring at it sweetie." Mrs. Knight yelled from across the room.

"But I could be doing so much better things right now mom! I could be selling those t-shirts! Everyone wants one! We could be making so much money right now! Don't you want to have money? You could buy clothes and shoes and food! Don't you want us to eat?" Katie whined to her mother.

"I'm not going to let you off of homework duty so you can go illegally scam a bunch of poor residents by selling them bootlagged t-shirts!" Mrs. Knight stated firmly. "Now get back to work."

"Uuuuuuugh!" Katie rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'd like to see you try to answer random questions about the French Revolution." She mumbled, trying not to let her mother hear. She heard, giving her daughter a slight glare while putting a cup in the cupboard. Then the bedroom door opened and Logan walked out.

"What's with all the screaming and yelling? Sounds like there's an ape in the apartment. " He joked to Mrs. Knight.

"Sorry for the noise. Katie's just having a little trouble with her homework." She looked at him apologetically as she put another cup in the cupboard.

"Ah, homework." He looked over to Katie. "Yeah that'll do it."

"So how's yours going?" She asked as she put a plate in the plate cupboard. Then she turned to face him.

Logan looked back at her slightly apologetic. "Haven't started it yet." Mrs. Knight gave him the 'There better be a good explaination for that young man!' head tilt and glare combo, but he quickly rose his hands in defense. "I was JUST going to start it I swear!"

Mrs. Knight let out a sigh. "Well what _have_ you been doing this whole time then?" She asked slightly annoyed, as she raised an eyebrow.

He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Everyone else's."

Her expression changed to somewhat angry, and she about to speak, when Katie let out another frustrated growl. They both turned to her.

"Grrrrr! Who cares who the president was 50 years ago, he's dead!" She yelled to no one in paticular. Mrs. Knight watched her daughter sympathetically.

"She's been trying to get that done for two hours now. She has a test tomorrow." She explained to Logan.

"What's the test on?" He inquired, not taking his eyes off Katie.

"A little of everything." She said somewhat incredulously.

Logan let out a puff of air, "That's a pretty wide subject."

"You're tellin' me." Mrs. Knight replied, "And she doesn't seem be getting any of it." She finished with worry in her voice.

"Why don't I go talk to her?" He said.

"Would you? That might help her a lot. Maybe you can try calm her down a bit." She suggested, relieved.

Logan looked to her. "I'll try my best." He said and shot her a smile before heading over to where Katie was furiously erasing at her paper. The table was a mess, covered in papers here and there, you couldn't even see the actual table. There were also papers littering the floor around Katie.

Logan put his hands in his pockets and approached slowly and carefully, "Hey kiddo." he said calmly.

"Why would they mix numbers with random letters? That's the stupidist thing I've ever seen! CO2? That doesn't make any sense!" Katie ranted.

"Not going so well, huh?" Logan asked gently.

"No." Katie pouted.

"Well which particular subject are you working on right now?"

"All of them."

"At once?" Logan was surprised. Katie nodded.

"A little of everything here and there." She explained.

Logan stood above the table and eyed her work. He brought his right hand up to stroke his chin while his elbow rested on his left arm which was wrapped around his torso, in a thinking manner. "Hmm." He hummed. Katie just watched him curiously. Finally, after a moment of silence, he sat down across from her. "Why don't we get organized first, before we try to do anything else?" He suggested.

Katie looked relieved and nodded. They sorted all of the work into neatly stacked piles, one for each subject. Everything was very neat and clean again.

"So," Logan started once the table was clean, he turned to Katie. "Which subject do have the _LEAST_ trouble in?"

"Ummm," She thought, "Maybe. . . .English?"

"Alrighty then." Logan said with a smile. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and the English was done. Katie was rather pleased with herself for finishing it so fast. Once Logan had broken it down for her she whizzed through it like it was nothing. She no longer felt frustrated or anxious, she was relaxed. Now they were working on Social Studies. "Huh." Katie said. "So, Napoleon wasn't all that short after all. In fact, he's an inch taller than Carlos!" She realized with glee.<p>

Logan laughed. "I guess that makes _Carlos_ the midget."

"But I'm shorter than him." Katie said defensively.

Logan stood and grabbed Katie under the arms as she laughed. He then hoisted her up over his head and rested her on top of his shoulders. "Not anymore!" He said.

Katie couldn't stop giggling. "I'm queen of the world!" She exclaimed, thrusting her arms upward.

"Your Majesty," Logan said in a 'gentlemen' tone, looking up at Katie. "What is your wish?"

"I say," Katie started, still trying to control her laughter. "Let all the short people be the leaders of the land! No longer will a short person be made fun of for as long as I rule!" She declared in an authoritative voice.

"As you wish." Logan said and bowed lightly. "And what else?"

"There should be a law against parents stopping their kids from having fun!" Katie declared. "Kids will be able to play for as long as they want!"

Logan laughed. "Anything else?"

"I declare, and this is the most important one." Katie said, looking down to Logan. "I delcare. . .No more homework!" She screamed. They both laughed.

"Oh your Majesty," Mrs. Knight called. She walked over with a full plate in her hands. "Doest thou wishith a cookie maDam?" She asked.

"Yes!" Katie boomed. "Bring on the cookies!"

Mrs. Knight pliéd and Logan grabbed a cookie and handed it up to her. "As you wish." He said simply.

"Mmmm. Yes, thank you my good woman." Katie said as she took a bite of cookie. "Now then, back to my duties."

* * *

><p>Another hour came and gone, but Katie didn't even realize it. Somehow, she couldn't <em>understand<em> how, but somehow, she was having _fun_ doing her homework. Logan had actually reenacted some of the things that her social was teaching, helping her understand it better, and making her laugh in the process. They had finally finished with the Social and now were onto Science. "So, CO2 means carbon dioxide?" Katie asked.

"Yep." Logan said. "But it's a lot easier to say CO2 isn't it?" He said with a smile.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." She said. "But I still think it's silly." She said bitterly. "Why make it so complicated?"

"I don't know." Logan shrugged. "I'm not a scientist." Logan joked with a cheeky grin.

She glared back with a smile. "Ha ha very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh." She said sarcastically.

"Oh here, let me help you." He said then reached over and furiously tickled her sides. Katie laughed uncontrollably and tried to push him away, to no avail. She fell off her chair still laughing, and Logan kept tickling her as she rolled back and forth, trying to get away. Finally he stopped. "Do you remember now?" He asked.

Katie laid there catching her breath. She slapped his arm lightly, causing him to overwhelm her with more tickling and laughter.

* * *

><p>Two more hours. They had stopped for lunch and then finished Science. Now they were onto the worst thing of them all. The very embodiment of evil. The thing the devil himself uses to torture the hell-goers. The bane of her entire existence; Math. "2 times 8." Logan said.<p>

"Um. . ." She hummed in uncertainty. Her leg bounced up and down in nervousness. All that anxiety and frustration she had when she had first started was bubbling back up again. She squeezed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to chase it away, as her breathing got shallow and rapid.

"Okay Katie." Logan said softy, then closed the big text book for the moment. He went over behind Katie's chair and massaged her neck and shoulders. "Calm." He soothed slowly. "Just relax. Deep breath in, through the nose." He spoke slow and softly, like a yoga teacher. Katie complied, taking a deep breath in through her nose. "Hold." He said. She held it, feeling the anxiety in the back of her throat slowly start to fade. "And out through the mouth." Logan instructed, and she blew a long breath out through her mouth. It actually felt like she was blowing the anxiety and frustration away. "Better?" Logan asked.

She nodded and he sat back down beside her. "Thanks." Katie said.

Logan smiled and nodded back. "Anytime kiddo. Now, think you're ready for another try?" He asked softly.

Katie nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Logan smiled. "Alright. 2 times 8."

Katie frowned in concentration. "Um. . ."

"You know how to count by 2's right?" Logan asked. Katie nodded. "Okay, count by 2, 8 times. Or, count to 8 twice. What's 8 plus 8?"

Realization hit her. "Oh 16!" She exclaimed.

Logan chuckled. "Yes!" He said. "You got it!"

Katie smiled widely as she wrote down the answer. "Haha take _that_ math!" She yelled at her paper.

Logan laughed. "And Katie Knight lands another blow!" He announced. "Will the math be able to recover?"

Katie laughed then read the next question. "9 times 7." She groaned.

"And the math retaliates with a blow to the gut!" Logan announced and Katie giggled. "Katie Knight is down for the count!" He said and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to the ground, using his other hand to cushion her head. Katie burst out laughing. Logan leaned his ear against her chest. "She's not breathing!" He said and held a fist in his other hand, then raised them above his head. "Breathe woman!" He yelled and thrusted them down towards Katie's chest.

Technically, Logan wasn't pretending. Katie really couldn't breathe, she was laughing too hard. "No!" Katie laughed as Logan brought his hands down.

He stopped just before hitting Katie. "Breathe!" He screamed and repeated the action again, never actually hitting her, but stopping just before he came into contact. "Come on breathe!" He said and did it one more time.

"It's not working! She needs the shock treatment!" Logan rubbed his knuckles together, then placed them on Katie's chest. "Clear!" He yelled and made a sound with his mouth. "Pshh!" Katie thrusted her chest up like she had been electrocuted, then dropped back down, lost in laughter the entire time. "No good!" Logan said. He repeated. "Clear! Pshh!" Katie did the same thing.

"Nothing! She needs CPR!" Logan yelled. "Don't worry little girl! I'll save you!" He screamed and leaned down, puckering his lips.

"No!" Katie laughed, and desperately tried to push Logan's face away. "Stop stop! I'm alive!" She screamed through her giggles. She pushed his face as hard as she could but Logan made contact with her cheek and held, making the squeaking noise as he kissed her. "Aaaah!" Katie screamed as she laughed. Logan sat back up and Katie furiously whiped at her cheek. "Eeew!" She laughed.

Logan's eyes grew wide and he thrusted his arms in the air. "She's alive!" He exclaimed. "It worked! Thanks to the kiss of life!"

Katie stopped rubbing her cheek. "I'll show you alive!" She said and tackled Logan to the ground.

"Aaaah!" Logan screamed through his giggles. "I've created a monster!" He yelled as Katie hit him lightly on the arms and chest.

"Take that and that!" Katie laughed.

"Nooo! Help!" Logan screamed, both of them lost in laughter.

* * *

><p>Katie sat anxiously in the quiet classroom with a paper in front of her. The test. Everyone in the class looked anxious and nervous, all hunched over their papers and bouncing their legs up and down, or biting their nails, or hitting their pencils on the desk. Katie looked back down to her paper. She was just as nervous as everyone else. This test counted for 60% of their final grade. She couldn't fail. She had to pass it.<p>

Anxiety caught in her throat and her breathing quickened. Frustrated tears began to blur her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut. _'Deep breaths.'_ Logan's voice suddenly popped into her head and she opened her eyes suddenly. Then she slowly closed them. _'Deep breath in,'_ Logan's soothing voice instructed. She took a deep breath in, held, and slowly released. Like the last time, it felt like she was blowing away all of that anxiety and nervousness. Already, she felt ten times better.

She read the question again. Realization dawned. She knew that question. That was when Logan had reenacted the scene, acting big and authoritative. He spoke in a funny voice, making Katie laugh. Katie smirked fondly at the memory as she wrote the answer down. Next question. She knew that one too! That was when Logan 'tormented' her with the never-ending tickling. A small giggle escaped Katie's mouth and she quickly brought a hand over it to stiffle it. She tentatively looked up to see only one kid giving her a confused look, thankfully the teacher didn't hear. Katie continued to giggle to herself as she wizzed through her test.

* * *

><p>Logan stood pacing the dining room area while Mrs. Knight waited anxiously in one of the stools at the counter facing the door. Logan was biting his thumb nail while Mrs. Knight tapped her fingernails on the counter. Suddenly the front door burst open and they both sped over. "Well?" Mrs. Knight asked impatiently while Logan nodded, indicating his shared impatience.<p>

Katie strolled up slowly, closer to the pair with her head down. Then she shot up. "100%!" She screamed as she frantically waved the paper in her hand.

Logan and Mrs. Knight cheered. "I knew you could it honey!" Mrs. Knight said as she kissed Katie on the forehead. "How about I make us a big cake to celebrate?" She asked cheerfully and was off to the kitchen in a flash.

Katie turned to Logan, who had a big smile on his face. he opened his arms and immediately, Katie jumped into them. "I'm proud of you kiddo." Logan said as he held Katie above the ground.

Katie blushed. "Thanks." She said as she clung to his neck.

Logan let her down and kneeled down in front of her, then laid a hand on her shoulder. "Anytime Katie." He said with a smile. Katie smiled back. They could already smell the sweet mixture for the cake. They sat at the table and waited.

The front door opened again and the other three boys walked in. "Mmmm." Carlos hummed. "What smells so good?"

"I'm baking a cake!" Mrs. Knight chimed.

"What for?" Kendall asked. "Not that I don't want any!" He said quickly.

Mrs. Knight smiled as she stirred the mixture. "Katie got 100% on her test today!" She announced with pride.

The boys looked to her at the table. "Oh, way to go Katie!" Kendall said happily as he ruffled Katie's hair.

"Yeah, didn't know ya had it in ya!" James joked, receiving a death glare from Katie in return.

"That's better than I can do!" Carlos said brightly as he sat down beside Katie.

"Unless Logan's doing your homework." Kendall joked as he sat down beside Logan. "Then you get 100% all the time."

"We all do." James said as he sat across from Carlos, beside Kendall. "You didn't get Logan to do _your_ homework, did you Katie?"

"Nope." Logan answered brightly. "I just helped her. The rest she did all on her own."

Katie blushed. "Yeah well, I still couldn't have done it without your help. Thanks again Logan. You didn't have to help me."

"Are you kidding?" Logan asked. "With all the noise you were making when I _wasn't_ helping you, if anything I was just doing it so I could get some peace and quiet!" He joked, causing laughter from everyone, including Katie. "But seriously, I'm glad I could help. You're like a sister to me you know. Of course I would help you." He said.

The statement caught Katie off guard and her laughing stopped. She walked over to Logan's side of the table and flung her arms around him, catching everyone else off guard. But Logan returned the embrace nonetheless. "Thanks Logan." She said, pressed up against his chest. "You're the best big brother ever." Logan smiled.

"Hey!" Kendall said defensively causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry Kendall, you're still the best big brother too." Katie said. "I have four best big brothers." She said simply with a big smile on her face. Everyone else found it impossible not to smile back.

They all sat around the table, eating the celebratory cake Mrs. Knight made. they were all talking and laughing, the whole family.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the ending is a little cheesy and the slightest bit heavier than the rest of it. Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
